Yes, Mistress
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Peeta has a set of rules to follow. Katniss punishes him if he steps out of line. Story contains: bondage, BDSM, Dominant/submissive relationship, and spanking.
1. Yes, Mistress

_Author's note: I thought it would be fun to try something new. And I was right! Dominant!Katniss is so much fun to write. I will definitely be exploring this again one of these days. I'd love to hear your thoughts._

 _I asked over on Tumblr for a bit of help with safe words and got some suggestions from titaniasfics and sunsetsrmydreams. Thanks, y'all! Read on to see what I've chosen._

Happy reading!

Yes, Mistress

An Everlark One Shot

Katniss eyed Peeta as he entered the classroom. She enjoyed the early morning psychology class. Peeta wasn't keen on it. But one of the rules was that she picked the classes and he had to share one with her.

She cleared her throat when he didn't immediately make eye contact.

He looked up and blinked.

She smiled to herself as she made a mark in her planner for the day and then laying her pen aside. She adjusted her books, making her pen roll off the side of her desk.

Peeta dropped his eyes as he passed, but she could see he was seeking her direction. And she'd seen the slight defiance before he looked away. He tapped the pen a few inches away with his foot before he leaned over to pick it up.

She let out a heavy sigh.

He placed it back on her desk and murmured, "Sorry."

"You'll pay for it later." She warned softly, making another tick mark in her planner. At a louder volume, she said sweetly, "Thank you, Peeta."

He shrugged. "Whatever." And then slid into the seat in the back row.

The professor took her place at the front of the class and started her lecture.

Katniss unwrapped a sucker and popped it in her mouth. Turning just enough for Peeta to get a good view, she extended her tongue from her mouth slightly and twisted the sucker around before pressing the candy back into her mouth, as far back as the stick would allow.

She heard Peeta clear his throat and made another tick mark in her planner. Katniss continued in the same manner through class, marking every time Peeta made a sound or shifted in his seat.

There were eight by the end of the hour. He was starting to figure out how to control himself. Damn. She made a mental note to think of other tactics.

The professor adjourned the class and everyone streamed out. Peeta sauntered by Katniss's desk as she lingered. He leaned close, a smirk on his face and an anxious glint in his baby blues.

"What's the rest of your day look like, Princess?" He asked.

She smiled sweetly. "I'm doing liturgy at the chapel service at eleven. You will be attending."

He straightened up and crossed his arms. "You know church isn't my thing."

Katniss clicked her tongue and made another tick in her planner. "That's nine." She put her books in her bag and slid out of her desk. "You _will_ be attending or it doubles."

Peeta nodded and mumbled, "Yes, mistress."

"Out." She demanded, giving him a challenging look until he turned on his heel and sauntered out of the room.

* * *

Peeta nodded to Finnick as the two met up. Finnick offered his pack of cigarettes and Peeta hesitated. Katniss hated the smell of smoke on his clothes. Violating her on this would add five lashes. He smiled to himself and made sure to hold the cigarette close to his shirt.

"How's your psych class?" Finnick asked, blowing smoke in the direction of the passers-by.

"Boring." Peeta sighed, taking a long drag, expelling his own smoke in the opposite direction. "And I have to go to the fucking math tutor after chapel."

Finnick flicked his ashes. "Chapel? Since when?"

"Since today." Peeta looked over to see Katniss walking across the quad toward him and he quickly dropped his cigarette to his side.

She stopped in front of him and murmured, "Fourteen." And then she sauntered away.

Finnick snorted. "She is so weird."

"She is." Peeta agreed.

"So math tutor? That blonde chick? The not-so-pretty one?"

Peeta nodded and took another long drag from his cigarette. "I'd rather she suck me off, but she's not into that."

Finnick laughed. "She a carpet muncher?"

Peeta shrugged and finished off his cigarette. "Fuck if I know." He stomped out the butt and blew out the last of his smoke.

"Maybe you can pay her by digging for clams." Finnick pressed two fingers to his lips in a V and flicked his tongue out before he lit another cigarette from the last of his old one.

Peeta laughed. "It would be an improvement from looking at her face." He looked down at his phone. "I gotta go."

"Have fun getting your soul saved." Finnick called after him.

Peeta waved him off. Fourteen lashes was a lot. He definitely didn't want twenty-eight. Well, he kind of did, but he wanted to make Katniss happy. Twenty-eight lashes meant less time he had to please her. If he was going to dig for anyone's clams, it would be Katniss's.

Peeta walked into the chapel after the service had started. He sauntered to the front of the sanctuary, making sure to keep eye contact with Katniss the entire time. She looked away and never looked at him for the rest of the hour.

* * *

Katniss's apartment was normal. She prided herself in it. There was a couch and a recliner in the living room with a coffee table covered in all sorts of art books. Those were relatively new additions. It was bare before Katniss and Peeta began their arrangement.

The kitchen was well-stocked and sometimes Katniss gave Peeta the task of shopping and cooking for her. It was one of his favorite tasks and he begged for the opportunity to perform it at least once a month. It made Katniss smile to see him on his knees pleading for the chance to cook a meal for her. She did most of the cooking, though. She got pretty rough sometimes and he needed time to recover by himself.

The bathroom was sparse and only held the bare necessities. Katniss had a preferred soap that she required Peeta to use even when he wasn't with her.

In the bedroom, there was a beautiful four poster bed covered in cotton sheets of the highest quality. The comforter was covered in a floral pattern. At the foot of the bed was a very non-descript trunk that was home to the belts, paddles, ropes, handcuffs, and slings that Katniss used to pleasure and punish Peeta.

She picked out the implements she would use for the night and spread them out on the bed. She tied ropes to each of the four posts, pulled off the comforter, and placed a paddle and belt in the middle. She'd choose which of those to use once Peeta arrived.

She then changed into an orange corset and panties. Her heels were the same shade. She felt like a pumpkin, but it was Peeta's favorite color. She liked to see him smile when she wore it.

And then she liked to torture him sweetly for the gesture.

She heard the door open slowly and stepped into the living room. Peeta dropped to his knees just inside the door after he closed it, his head bowed. "Good evening, Mistress. I apologize for my appearance."

Katniss looked him over. He was sweaty from exertion. Peeta was a wrestler and had several hours of practice in the evenings and then had to do weight training. He had come straight from the gym, not even changing his clothes.

Katniss leaned down and placed a finger under his chin so that he would look up. "Shower. I will bring you your uniform for the night."

"Yes, Mistress." He slowly stood and walked past her, his eyes locked with hers. She loved the anxious gleam in his eye.

She followed him toward the bathroom and watched him as he disrobed and stepped into the shower. "I need you squeaky clean all over." Tossing him a wash cloth, she demanded, "Be thorough, but quick."

He caught the cloth. "Yes, Mistress."

Katniss waited until Peeta was in the shower and then returned to the bedroom. She opened a drawer that held Peeta's costumes. Most of the outfits were skimpy underwear with matching collars. It also contained an assortment of ties with matching pocket squares to wear with the suit she'd given him for Christmas.

She chose a black thong and a plain black collar.

She turned to see Peeta standing in the doorway. Giving him a long look from head to foot, she noted that he was already getting hard. She nodded. "Acceptable."

She handed him the underwear and watched as he pulled them on. His penis peeked out of the top.

She shook her head and pointed. "Put that away."

"Yes, Mistress." He adjusted himself as best he was able.

"Kneel." She ordered as she straightened out the collar. Watching hungrily as he slowly lowered himself to the floor, Katniss stepped behind Peeta. She roughly wrapped the collar around his neck and closed it until it fit flush against his skin. She knew well the tightness he was comfortable with by now.

She took a handful of his hair and lifted, putting her face close to his. "How many?"

He rattled off the list. "One for not making eye contact right away, one for not picking your pen up right away, six for making inappropriate noises in class, one for refusing to go to chapel, five for smoking."

"Which makes?"

"Fourteen, Mistress." He said proudly.

She smiled and nodded, hauling him up by his hair. "Would you prefer the paddle or the belt?"

"I prefer whatever you do, Mistress."

She let go of his hair and pushed him between the shoulders to bend over. "Perfect answer." She picked up the belt and snapped it loudly. "Count. And if you cry out in pain, I'll make you start over."

"Yes, Mistress." Peeta said almost enthusiastically as he reached out and grabbed two of the ropes.

Katniss took her position and began the lashings across Peeta's bottom. His skin was so fair that the red markings showed up immediately. His voice was strong and increased in volume as the numbers rose higher.

He said the last number with a hint of disappointment in his voice. She gave him one more swat for good measure.

"You're such a good boy, Peeta." Katniss crooned, running a hand over his bright red bottom.

"Thank you, Mistress." Peeta sighed. He was already so spent.

She could have felt bad about it, but she decided that it only made things better. "Up on the bed."

Peeta pulled himself up and opened his mouth to ask how she wanted him, but she cut him off.

"On your back." She pushed his shoulder and straddled his chest as she reached up to tie his arms with the roped she attached to the posts earlier. Slowly moving down his body, she paused when she met his bulge. She pressed her hips down. "Don't come."

"No, Mistress." He said through gritted teeth.

She stroked against him a few more times. "You don't get to be aroused." She moved down and tied his legs to the bed and then stood beside it. "Such a beautiful man." She said softly.

"Thank you, Mistress." He sighed, relaxing into the mattress.

"Time for some electricity." Katniss reached over and pulled on a pair of latex gloves followed by a pair of cloth gloves connected to a box. The gloves would send electrical stimulation to him, maybe a little painfully if she turned it up too high. She grinned, turned the dial, and straddled his waist once more. "No orgasms." She warned.

"No, Mistress." He shook his head.

Katniss bit her lip and placed her hands on Peeta's stomach. He let out a sharp gasp. As she slid her hands slowly over his torso, he worked to keep his voice quiet, but a few squeaks escaped as the pulse from the gloves flitted over his sensitive areas. She continued to stroke against his erection, getting wetter by the moment.

"Please, Mistress, may I come?" He asked in a strained voice.

"Not yet." She pressed one hand against his stomach and wrapped the other around his neck, pressing down with both slightly. She pressed her hips harder. Her grip around his neck tightened and she rocked her hips against his.

Suddenly he gasped, "Not real."

Katniss quickly pulled her hands away and got off the bed, removing the gloves. "We'll continue when you're ready again."

Peeta nodded. He took several breaths and then said, "Dandelion."

She smiled and shut down the machine. "I'm ready to come." She announced.

He grinned. "Yes, Mistress."

She let out a soft purr and pushed her panties to the floor. She climbed onto the bed and straddled his shoulders.

"Please may I touch you, Mistress?" He begged softly, lifting his head and nuzzling his nose against the bit of hair now presented to him.

Katniss considered it a moment and then reached up to untie Peeta's left hand, the dominant one. "I'm only freeing you so you can signal if I go too far. Touch me for any other reason and you will be punished once more."

"Yes, Mistress." Peeta grabbed the rope and dropped his head back.

Katniss moved forward and sat firmly over Peeta's mouth. He eagerly licked and sucked at her clit. She grabbed handfuls of his hair and pulled hard. His outburst of pain sent a wave of pleasure through her. As she moved closer to her climax, she pulled even harder on his hair. She screamed at the top of her voice and then moved sideways on the bed.

After a few breaths, she reached up and combed her fingers gently through his hair. "Would you like to come now?"

"Yes, please, Mistress." His voice was soft.

Her lips were softer as she slowly kissed her way down his body. She was always gentle with Peeta when she was ready to get him off. Katniss released his erection and it only took a few strokes before he came.

Peeta reached out to stroke Katniss's cheek and she pushed his hand away, shaking her head. She untied his limbs and took several minutes to rub his wrists and ankles.

"I'll get you some water and ice packs." Katniss pulled on a robe from behind her door and slipped it on as she left the room.

* * *

Peeta closed his eyes and pulled his arms and legs in, curling up on his side. His joints ached from being stretched to their limits for so long. He knew Katniss would take care of him because she always did, but he was never sure if it was because she obligated due to their rules or because she wanted to.

She returned with several ice packs, a cup of water, and a peanut butter sandwich on a tray. She helped him sit up and he took the offered snack as she placed ice packs around his ankles, knees, and hips. She took his right hand and started gently massaging his wrist.

"Thank you, Mistress." He said softly.

She smiled and pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist.

She continued with the massage silently, moving on to the other arm. Once Peeta was done with his sandwich, he moved down to lie on the bed and Katniss moved the ice packs from his legs to his arms. She massaged up each of his legs slowly.

When she was done, she picked up a packet of wet wipes from the nightstand and washed the fluids from his torso and face with great care.

Finally, she pushed his hair off his forehead and asked, "You okay?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, Mistress."

She nodded and stood. "I'll give you time alone."

"Thank you, Mistress." He said softly, watching as she left the room.

Peeta removed the ice packs from his arms and closed his eyes for several minutes. He could hear Katniss in the kitchen. He decided now would be the perfect time to bring up his proposal for a new rule. After he rested his eyes for a few more minutes.

He was jarred when he heard the oven door open and the sound of a pan sliding out. He rolled out of the bed and picked up the robe Katniss had chosen for him to buy. It was a deep green (her favorite color) and didn't quite hit his knees. It had taken a while for him to get used to it. He walked into the kitchen, seeking Katniss's eyes.

She smiled and held out a plate that contained spaghetti and a piece of garlic bread. "I thought you were going to sleep forever. I was about to wake you."

He took the plate and followed her to the table. "I didn't think I fell asleep."

"You were snoring." She added. "Are you really okay?"

"Of course." He twirled some noodles onto his fork. "You?"

"I'm the same as always." She chewed thoughtfully for a while. "We've been doing this a year. Are there any adjustments you wish to make?"

"There is, actually." He sat his fork down. "As much as I enjoy being spanked and controlled, I would like…"

"Yes?" She asked softly.

"Can we have one night week where rules are suspended? They can take place at my apartment. It can be our neutral ground."

"A rule to suspend rules?" She thought about it a moment as she took her latest bite. She nodded after a while. "All right. We'll amend the rules after we eat." She went back to her meal and they finished eating in silence.

Katniss did tap sharply on the table once when Peeta started jiggling his foot under the table, one of his ticks that frustrated her.


	2. Torture Me So Sweetly

_Author's note: This one is just a ton of smut. But also some really great moments in the end. I'd love to hear your thoughts. The title comes from the Evanescence song Good Enough (which I think is very much an Everlark song)._

 _Happy reading!_

Torture Me So Sweetly

It had been a brutal practice for Peeta and part of him wanted to go back to his place and sleep. But a bigger part of him needed to see Katniss. His Mistress. After sending her the pictures she'd requested through the day – including a selfie before and after his morning shower – Katniss had sent a lovely picture of herself in nothing but a pair of black panties. Her nipples were hard.

And so was he as soon as he saw the accompanying message: **These panties are soaked and you're going to wear them on your face tonight.**

Peeta responded immediately, **Gladly, Mistress.**

He unlocked the door to her apartment, dropped his bag to the side, and took to his knees immediately. "Good evening, Mistress."

Katniss sauntered over and lifted his chin roughly. "Hello, Pup."

He felt his mouth raising in a smile. She wore a long silky robe. Was she wearing anything underneath?

She returned his smile. "To the shower with you."

"Yes, Mistress." Peeta rose and quickly made his way to the bathroom, stripping down as he went.

Katniss stood in the doorway watching him the entire time. No clothing this time? No problem. He turned and stared at her through the transparent curtain and slipped his hand around his cock, it was already growing hard.

"You're done." She told him, stomping in and turning off the water. She picked up a collar with a chain attached and strapped it around his neck.

He hesitated a moment and she tugged on the chain until he moved, stumbling out of the tub.

She led him into the bedroom and attached the end of the chain to the closet door. It was now time for the examination and he stood as still as possible. She poked each and every bruise on his body and he had to fight the urge to cry out or moan. He liked pain, but sometimes it was too much.

"I won't add anymore tonight." She removed her robe and his cock twitch when he saw she was, in fact, naked underneath. "And I can see you're tired. Not much pleasure will be had when you're exhausted."

"Thank you, Mistress." He said softly.

She patted his cheek. "Such a good pup." Then she reached over and picked up a rope. Turning him roughly, she tied his wrists together behind his back and then wrapped the rope around his waist to keep his arms in place. "Turn again."

Peeta turned without a word. His arms hurt from how they were stretched.

Katniss finished the knot kneeling in front of him. She smiled and leaned forward to wrap her lips momentarily around the tip of his cock. She made a soft moan of satisfaction before she stood and removed the chain from the door.

She sat him down on the bed and stepped back, the chain in her hands. She just watched him for a long time.

He started to feel uncomfortable from the scrutiny. And the pain in his joints from the practice was starting to become unbearable. A warm bath would have been a good. But here he sat with his shoulders screaming and the erection growing more and more painful.

"Mistress?"

"Hush. I'm trying to decide what to do with you." She kneeled down in front of him and slowly trailed a finger up the underside of his cock. It drove him that much further. "Switch places with me, Pup."

Peeta did as instructed. Katniss spread her legs wide and he leaned forward to take his first taste, but she put a foot on his chest.

"Just look." She pulled the chain tight before reaching down to slip a finger into her opening and then slowly dragged the moisture up to her swollen clit. She repeated the process several times, pulling Peeta closer by fractions with each stroke.

His mouth watered. "Please, Mistress."

She smiled and pulled him all the way in. She draped the chain around the back of her neck and leaned back. He couldn't move away, and he didn't want to. He hungrily attacked her wet, warm flesh, lapping at her folds and emitting satisfied sounds with increasing volume.

Katniss was especially vocal this time and came with a loud cry, pulling the chain tighter as she fell back on the mattress.

Peeta was stuck against her for a long time, barely able to breathe. His tongue moved against her some more, making her tremble all over again. She finally released him and he fell back.

She sat up and smiled. She pulled the chain again until he was over her on the bed. "We aren't done."

"Of course not, Mistress." His arms were on fire again and so were his stomach and back muscles as he worked to hold himself up without use of his arms.

She smiled and pushed him back up on his feet. She held the chain down by her side, taut and just a little shorter so that his head dipped. "Look how hard you are. You're throbbing." She grinned and pulled down on the chain. "Look at yourself."

He did. "I see, Mistress."

"What would you like me to do for you, Pup?" Katniss crooned, trailing a finger softly over the length of his erection.

"Suck me off, Mistress." Peeta said hopefully.

She clicked her tongue. "That's a little more work that I was hoping for." She leaned forward. "Make another request."

He thought a moment and then grinned. "Ride me. Let me make you come again."

She smiled. "I like the sound of that." She picked up some black fabric from the floor and revealed the promised black panties just before she slipped them over his head. She then led him to the bed and pushed him onto his back.

What followed were several agonizing minutes of her trailing her nails over his torso and teasing his cock with the tips of her fingers. He could feel himself growing closer.

When she finally lowered herself over his throbbing erection, he had to grit his teeth to keep the orgasm at bay. She was first.

The panties were lifted away briefly as she leaned over him. "You want to come."

"Yes, Mistress." He panted.

She dropped the fabric back over his face and dug her nails into his shoulders as she rode him harder. "Let me hear you, Pup." Her voice was tight. Peeta knew that meant she was close to her climax.

"You feel good, Mistress." He moaned.

Katniss let out a soft whine. "Tell me, Pup."

"You're the best lover." He strained against his bonds. God, he wanted to touch her. He pressed his hips up and thrust against her.

She came with a loud cry of his name, not the nickname, and it would have given him pause if he wasn't right on the cusp of his own orgasm. He came hard, his head falling back against the mattress. He cried out over and over.

She removed the rope around his waist and got off him so he could roll over. She took the panties off his head before she took off the ropes from his wrists.

The relief was immediate, but it also brought all the aches from his practice back. She started massaging his shoulders and that helped a little.

"How do you feel?" She asked softly.

"Everything hurts." He mumbled in the bed.

"From practice or from this?" Her voice was full of concern as her hands moved down his arms and held onto his wrists.

"Mostly practice, but this probably didn't help."

"I'm so sorry, Pup." She crooned. "I'll draw you a bath." She kissed his shoulder and moved away.

"Thank you, Mistress." He said, turning his head to watch her leave the room.

* * *

This was honestly Katniss's favorite part of the arrangement. She loved taking care of Peeta. The domination and the sex were fantastic, but it all led to these moments.

She poured some Epsom salt into the water and stirred it with her hand and then made her way back into the bedroom.

Peeta dozed on the bed. His form was perfect. Muscle sculpted from years of wrestling. She was sure he was good enough for the Olympics if he wanted. But she was a little biased.

Katniss stretched out beside him and rested her hand on his bottom, squeezing gently. "Hey, you, bath's ready." She kissed his shoulder and then nuzzled his cheek. "It'll make you feel better."

He opened one eye. "I'm tired."

She combed her fingers through his hair. "I know, Pup. But if you sleep without soaking for a while, you'll have a hell of a time getting around tomorrow."

He nodded and slowly pushed himself up. She stopped him to remove the collar and then helped him to the bathroom, lowering him into the tub.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"My pleasure." She reached into the water and massaged his wrist. "When's the next match?"

He opened an eye and smirked. "You're coming to see me?"

"I came to the last one." Her hand moved up his arm a little.

His eye closed again. "And everyone talked about it for the next three days. How goody-two-shoes Katniss Everdeen came to a sporting event."

She gently grabbed his face. "I make you come to my shit, so I'll gladly come to yours. Let everyone else talk. You deserve my support."

He smiled and lifted his hand to touch her face. "Thank you."

She leaned in and kissed him softly in response. It was a gesture she held off for these moments. Kisses on the lips weren't for the bedroom.

His smile grew. "I wouldn't mind another of those."

She smiled and kissed him again before she picked up his other arm and massaged his wrist. It was silent for a while before Katniss asked, "Have you eaten anything?"

He took a while to answer. "Not for a while. Since you don't count."

She snorted. "Want me to order a pizza?" Katniss reached up and combed her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, that would be great." Peeta sighed.

She grinned and kissed his cheek. Leaning her head against his, she whispered, "You can stay here tonight."

"Thank you." He sighed.

She stood and made her way into her bedroom to retrieve her robe and phone. She allowed Peeta to relax for a while as she dressed and put away their toys and accessories. She checked on Peeta and found him stepping out of the tub. Katniss quickly handed him a towel. "You feel better?"

"I'll be even better after I eat." He dried his hair.

She placed her hand on his flat stomach. "You're so beautiful, Pup. Do you know that?"

He smiled shyly. "Thank you, Mistress."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck. "I want you to move in."

"Are you sure about that?" His voice was full of excitement.

"I am. It'll be another rule negotiation, but we can work it out." She brought his head down and kissed him just before the doorbell rang. "Pizza's here. You're paying."

"Yes, Mistress." He wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way to the living room to find his pants to fish out his wallet.

Katniss watched Peeta stand in the doorway. She recognized the young delivery man from her math class and grinned, crossing her arms over her chest. Most of them thought of her as a frigid bitch. But Perfect Katniss Everdeen had Bad Boy Peeta Mellark in her house. Dressed only in a towel. She was sure the rumors would start to spread like wildfire.


	3. Conquer Me Completely

_Author's Note: This is the final installment of this lovely little foray into BDSM stories for me. May revisit it one of these days. But, for now, it is finished._

 _It is always an honor and joy to publish stories for y'all. I promise more fluff as often as possible. Thank you so much for taking the time to read._

 _Happy reading!_

Conquer Me Completely

Peeta's phone rang just as he was about to make his required text to Katniss after his class. He smiled when he saw "Princess" and her smiling face pop up on his screen. He answered before it went to voicemail.

"I'm sorry I'm late with my text, Princess. Class ran over." He tried to explain, but Katniss cut him off.

"I don't care, Pup. I feel like hell. Will you go to the store and pick up a few things for me?"

Peeta hurried to a table and dug out a pen and notebook. "Of course, Princess, whatever you need."

He wrote as quickly as possible as Katniss rattled off the list. He knew as soon as she said chocolate ice cream what the problem was. He knew the necessities when she was on her period. He made a sympathetic sound.

She groaned. "Just get everything and get home."

"I'm on my way, Princess." He promised as he put his things away once more.

"Be careful, Pup." Katniss said softly.

Peeta smiled. That was her way of saying "I love you." She never came right out and said those words.

Well, she did once. But she was sitting on his face at the time and never said it again. He didn't need her to acknowledge it to know how she felt.

"Sit tight, Princess. I'm on my way with all the things you need." He hung up and turned to the parking lot, but was stopped by Finnick and Annie.

Annie giggled at something Finnick whispered in her ear. All Peeta wanted to do was get to his car in the lot behind them, but there was no way that would happen easily.

"Yo, Peet!" Finnick called. "It's Friday! You coming to the party?"

Peeta shook his head. "No, sorry, man. Other plans."

"Like fucking your girlfriend?" Finnick winked.

 _I'd be the one fucked if she felt better._ Peeta thought. But he said, "Just not in the mood."

Annie made a sympathetic face. "Oh, too bad. The party is going to be lit. I hear Cato has some good stuff coming in."

Peeta shrugged. "I'd rather not. And coach has been doing random drug tests." He stepped around them, but Finnick stopped him.

"Are you running off to be with that frigid bitch of yours?" Finnick asked.

Annie snorted. "That's not nice, baby."

Peeta sighed. "I gotta go." He brushed off Finnick's hand and walked the rest of the way to his car.

Over the last few months, Peeta had softened up his public persona while Katniss had toned her snootiness down a bit. They never were alone together on campus and they never attended the same parties. But one of the rules they'd laid out when Peeta moved in was that they would go out on dates of Peeta's choosing twice a month. And if Katniss decided on a date, they would go whenever she felt like it. In a college town, them being seen out together was almost a given even when they were the next town over.

Peeta took the grocery bags into the apartment and bowed his head at Katniss on the couch. "Good afternoon, Princess."

"Did you get the chocolate ice cream?" She grumbled from under a blanket.

Peeta fished out the tub of ice cream. "Let me put this down and I'll get you a spoon."

"Do you know where the heating pad went? You used it last." She opened up the ice cream and licked the underside of the lid.

Peeta handed over a spoon and pondered the answer. "Did you check underneath the bed?"

"Yes." She said as she scooped a large bite into her mouth. "And all the obvious places. Unless it was stuffed behind something. I just didn't feel like looking too hard."

"I'll figure out where it is." He leaned over the back of the couch. "May I kiss you, Princess?"

She gave a relieved smile and nodded.

Peeta pressed a kiss to her forehead and then went in search of the heating pad. It ended up wadded into their clothes from the night before. He remembered as he carried it in to her that Katniss had him bent over backward and she'd placed the heating pad on his back while he slept. It had been kicked aside that morning while they got ready.

"How was your day?" Katniss asked as Peeta spread out the heating pad across her lower stomach.

He shrugged. "Not bad. Finnick and Annie invited me to a party."

"You should go." She combed her fingers through his hair. "You hardly go out anymore."

He looked up. "Do you want me to, Princess?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Not really. But if you want to, you should. Don't let me hold you here."

He leaned close and returned her smile. "I'd much rather be here."

"Thank you." She pulled on the back of his head. "Kiss, Pup."

Peeta pressed his lips against Katniss's softly and then rested his forehead against hers. "I'll get the chicken parm on."

"Thanks." She pulled him in for one more kiss before she relaxed against the pillows on the couch. "Will you get that ice cream in the freezer, babe?"

He grinned at the endearment, but said nothing. She wasn't one to pass out things like that and he didn't want to embarrass her.

* * *

Peeta filled Katniss's plate as she made her way to the kitchen. It wasn't one of the requirements, but he tended to serve her often. Even when she was the one that cooked, he'd make her sit down and fill a plate for her. In turn, she did all she could to cater to him when he gave her half a chance.

"Thank you, Pup." She took the plate and sat down at the table.

"Any time, Princess." He kissed the top of her head. "You feeling any better?"

"A little. But I know some things that will help." She gave Peeta a grin.

"And I'm very willing to help." He sat down beside her with a plate of his own. "How was your day?"

She groaned. "Do you know how stressful a psychology thesis is on top of PMS? This whole last week has been hellish."

He shook his head. "I can only imagine."

"Good thing I have almost all the research done. I mostly just have to write up my findings." She took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. "Do you ever feel weird that you're younger than me?"

"By a year." He said with a grin. "And I like it that way."

"Well, I'll graduate in May and you'll have another year. So we should probably discuss some stuff sooner rather than later."

Peeta cut into his chicken. "Are you going for your masters somewhere?"

Katniss sighed. "I'm thinking about holding off for a year. It depends on your plans."

He swallowed and shrugged. "I'll have an art degree. But my dad's been asking me to move home to help with the family bakery."

"Do you want to go home?" She felt her heart constrict at the thought.

"Not if I can help it. But an art degree wasn't the smartest idea. Most of the things I want to do require moving. So if you'll allow me, I'd like to follow you. You make your choice and I'll figure out mine."

Katniss put her hand on top of his. "I may have control in most aspects of your life, but your future isn't one of them. Pup, if you have something you really want to do, you should do it."

Peeta turned his hand over and squeezed her hand. "Don't you worry, Princess. I'm fine to go wherever you go."

"What if we both write down our top five places and we can go from there?" She grinned. "Wherever we go, it would be great to find a house with an extra room for all our things."

"Oh, speaking of, I got something for you yesterday." He took another bite and walked to where he dropped his backpack by the door. "Well, sort of for both of us. I was going to hold into it for our anniversary, but I think it's best to give it to you today and I can think of something else for next week."

Katniss took the box Peeta held out and opened it. "New cuffs?"

He nodded. "I'd kind of like to wear them all the time. Especially if we start long-distance."

"It's dangerous to tie yourself up without someone around." She stood and patted his cheek. "I support you wearing these all the time, Pup. Just don't ever attach them without me around. I'd hate for you to be stuck."

His eyes lit up with her approval. "Can I put them on now, Princess?"

She nodded. "Yes. Get changed. I'm going to clean up."

He stepped close. "Kiss, Princess?"

She considered it a moment and then pressed a kiss to his lips. She heard him whistling to himself in the bedroom and she started humming the same song.

They had a nice routine going. Even on nights when their sex was vanilla or didn't even happen, Peeta still dressed in nothing but his underwear and a collar for a while before bed. Sometimes she cuffed him and made him stay chained while she touched herself across the room. She loved to drive him mad.

One of her favorite things to do was tie him up, tease him to the brink of orgasm, and then just leave the room for a while. When she was feeling particularly frustrating, she did it multiple times before allowing him to come.

After getting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher, Katniss walked into the bedroom. Peeta had chosen deep green underwear. The cuffs he'd found were the same shade, her favorite color.

She smiled as she fished out the clips and chains that would go with the cuffs. She attached them and then tugged him toward the bed and chained him up. "Do you ever think about getting married?" She sat back on his legs.

"In general? Or to a specific person?" His hands twitched like he wanted to reach for her.

"In general." She trailed her hands over his chest. "Do you want to be married?"

"One day." He swallowed. "I'd like to be married to you."

She smiled and leaned down for a deep kiss. As she pulled out of the kiss, she whispered, "Let's do it."

"Yeah?" Peeta's smile was huge.

"Why not? We've been living together for a while. We're planning a future together." As she leaned back, Katniss scratched long red marks down his chest. "We should just finish it out with a marriage license."

"You're sure?" He strained against his cuffs.

"I am." She smiled. "I like the thought of being married to you."

"You've never mentioned it."

"Because I wasn't sure until today." She raked her eyes over his body. "We take such good care of each other, Pup."

He shook the chains that held him to the bed. "Can we celebrate, Princess?"

She leaned close and grabbed his face. "We're in the bedroom."

"Mistress, may I request a change for tonight?"

She smiled and kissed him before she reached up and unhooked one wrist. "Gotta keep it interesting." She stood and undressed. "We'll take a nice, long shower after this."

"I look forward to every moment you give me." He watched hungrily as she climbed on top of him.

It was actually the sweetest lovemaking Katniss and Peeta had yet to experience together. Even with the vanilla nights, Peeta rarely ended a session without scratches or bruises.


End file.
